


玉兔 09

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow





	玉兔 09

“是范丞丞的表弟找到了？”

林彦俊坐在医院的病床上问。他被安排进了隔离病房，单人单间，陈立农进来照顾他都要戴好口罩——主要是为了遵守医院的规定，不然陈立农对传不传染这件事其实无所谓。

“嗯。”他闷闷地答应了一声，坐在椅子上削苹果，用小刀一口气削完苹果皮在当今社会算是门绝活。陈立农的大拇指按住刀背，一步步蜿蜒而下，看上去特别认真。

“你怎么了？”退烧针下去林彦俊清醒了些，顿时就发现了陈立农的不对劲。

“黄明昊，就是范丞丞的表弟，情况不是很好。”他把苹果切成小块，摆在洗干净的玻璃碗里，插上牙签，递给坐在床上的人，“发来了一段视频。他被抓走是在做什么人体实验之类的……说的挺吓人的。虽然他身上很干净，但感觉精神状态不太对。”

“就这样？做的什么类型的实验？”

“他讲话比较乱……但好像就是一些，抽血之类的，我猜大概是心理压力更大。”

“视频里只有他一个人？”

“是。”陈立农点点头，“这个视频给范丞丞以及他父母都发了一份。发送人是匿名加密的。所以……不知道是谁弄的。目前唯一能放下心来的就是，人还活着。”

“我什么时候能出院？”林彦俊转过头来问他。

“……病没好就别想出院了。”陈立农按住他的肩。“我就在这里陪你，就在你眼皮底下，这样你总该放心了吧？”

“不就是得了个感冒……”林彦俊不满，“我不想住在这里。我想回家。”

“明天我听听医生怎么说吧。”陈立农轻轻推了推他手里的碗，“把苹果吃完。”

“小孩子还来管我。”林彦俊愤恨地插起一块苹果送进嘴里，只吃了半碗就又放到床头，“我吃不下了。”

“你很任性。”陈立农举着碗控诉他的上司的罪行，“这是山东特级红富士，联邦政府内部特供。浪费是最大的犯罪。”

林彦俊被迫又塞了一小块：“剩下的你来解决，就不算浪费了。”

“我又不是病人。”陈立农把碗端到他眼前，眨着眼睛小声请求，“再吃一口好不好啦，阿俊？我辛辛苦苦削的欸。”

林彦俊一怒之下把碗里所有苹果都一口气解决掉了。

“阿俊还真是吃软不吃硬噢。”陈立农笑眯眯地收拾好餐具。借着洗碗的名义溜到医生办公室里，各类数据分析及监控仪表都在有条不紊地运作着，陈立农环顾了一圈，没找到林彦俊的主管医生。

他端着空碗发呆。范丞丞说的委婉，但他听得懂，意思是可能很糟糕。虽然范丞丞一再强调自己不是专业的，但他看着林彦俊日益消瘦的身体和持久不退的低烧，担心也越来越重。

印象中的林彦俊一直都很健康。就算是受了伤，恢复的也很快。为什么一夜之间就每况愈下？

而黄明昊，一个无辜的学生，又被抓去做什么实验？会和同一份名单上的自己有关吗？会和林彦俊的病有关吗？

 

“我稍微分析了一下，”范丞丞坐在医院楼下的咖啡馆里，挂着两个硕大的黑眼圈，对着陈立农打开电脑，“我觉得这个视频的背景很熟悉。”

“这不就是实验室么，应该都差不多吧。”陈立农不以为然。

“你知道我就是干这行的。”范丞丞指着屏幕跟他解释，“所以对于一些东西很敏感。比如说其实很少有人直接在实验室录像……好像就是，故意做给我看的。”

“批评你玩忽职守，用这个来耍你？”陈立农皱眉，“玩笑开得太大了一点。”

而且黄明昊的表情看上去并不像开玩笑，只是失踪了一段时间，他就好像几年没有见到阳光一样格外苍白，不敢直视镜头，说话也吞吞吐吐。

“这个实验室的背景很像我在香港的那一间……”范丞丞揉着太阳穴，“我们主要就是研究那些生化武器的，但绝对不会利用活人来做测试……这太变态了。”

“你也说过你接触到的工作只是很小一部分。”陈立农严肃地说，“在发生这些事情之前，我也不知道联邦政府内部弯弯绕绕这么多。任何一种可能我们都不能放过。”

“那我再回香港看看……？”

“这倒不用。”陈立农劝他，“我觉得对方肯定会有下一步动作，这种手段很像过去的……绑匪。”

“那我也不能在家干等着呀！”范丞丞急了。

“不然呢？你一个人去香港能查出些什么？”陈立农反问他，察觉到自己说话的语气不太好，他稍稍顿了顿，又说：“我理解你的心情……但现在我建议还是等上两天比较好。”

“我不知道他被抓去做了什么，这种心情和被放在火上烤没有区别。”范丞丞颓然地说，“他才十几岁。”

陈立农本想说也许我比你更严重，想了想还是闭嘴了。

“这样吧，如果两天后还是没有任何消息，你就回到香港的研究所一探虚实。”陈立农建议道。

“不聊这个了。”范丞丞关上电脑，“林彦俊怎么样了？”

“医生只说还要进一步检查。”陈立农端起冷掉的咖啡一饮而尽，“还得住院，走不了……我也该回去了，有情况再联系。”

“你自己也得小心。”范丞丞抬起头，看着陈立农疲惫的神情说，“那个……我也没什么能帮到你们的，还要红富士不？”

“不用了，”陈立农笑笑，“还没吃完呢。”

 

回到病房的时候林彦俊正不安地看着窗外，脚已经搁在床沿边，一副准备要下床的样子。

“穿鞋子。”陈立农拿出拖鞋替他套上，“你要上厕所吗？”

“不是……”林彦俊摇摇头，“我只是看你怎么还没回来。”

“我就出去了半个小时。”陈立农哭笑不得，“你也不用这么紧张吧。”

“范丞丞跟你说了什么？”林彦俊回避他的调侃直奔主题，“他表弟怎么回事？找到没有？”

“没呢。”陈立农坐到床边，与他并肩，“只是说了一下他大概的想法……可能是太着急了，需要找个人倾诉。”

“他一定不会有事的。”林彦俊自言自语，“你也是。”

“到底怎么回事还不清楚呢。”陈立农帮他抚平了睡的太久从而乱糟糟的头发，“你不要担心我啦。”

他隔着口罩亲了亲那个人的脸。呼叫铃适时响起，是林彦俊的主管医生。

“我就在这层楼哦。”陈立农觉得生了病的林彦俊很像小孩子，又像老人，只要一会见不着他就会惊慌失措。但又与小孩子、老人不一样的是，他们惊慌是因为他们需要人照顾，而林彦俊只是怕他出事。一个在病榻上的人，不能时时刻刻盯着他，能做的也只有不厌其烦地问他，你在哪呀，你要去哪呀，你什么时候回来呀。

穿着白大褂的主管医生表情很严肃，陈立农的心顿时悬了起来。

简单问过基本情况之后，医生问陈立农：“病人生病之前，有没有频繁地在蓝星人领事区周围活动？”

“没有吧……”陈立农仔细回忆了一下，林彦俊上班的地方不在那里，出外务也是东奔西跑，不会固定在什么地方。

“尤其是在，”医生停顿了一秒，“‘流感’爆发之后。”

“你是说这个病和生化武器有关？”陈立农声音放得很轻，“可是联邦政府不是说没问题，而且我朋友还是做这方面的研究员，接触的比我们要频繁许多，他都没事……”

“只是一种猜测而已。”医生回答他，“我们不能忽视这个可能性。你再仔细想想，跟医生要说实话。”

“好吧，”陈立农思量片刻还是决定和盘托出，“你知道，我之前……发生过一点事情。”

医生点点头，一副见惯大风大浪的平静神情，他接诊过不少新闻人物，没必要大惊小怪。

“就是为了……将功补过，所以我跟他帮联邦政府运送过那批病毒。”陈立农解释道，“但那艘飞船上还有别人，我们都没有问题，只有他病倒了。当时还遭遇了蓝星人，惹了一点麻烦……”

回忆的画面在陈立农脑海中铺开，他的印象是眼前的天空和身后呼啸而过的枪声，他甚至记得他拿起枪之后射击的角度。当时他回过身，然后就看到林彦俊被一个蓝星人死死地钳制住，他开枪救了他，身旁是……

身旁是打开的冰箱门，乱七八糟的试管洒了一地，林彦俊为了不让蓝星人夺走，一把压在了自己身下，有一根试管还因为过于激烈的搏斗碎裂了。林彦俊很快就把它们扔进了冰箱里，可那些残留的部分恐怕已经风干在了他的手上。

医生像是看懂了陈立农叙述到一半愣住的眼神，缓缓道：“这种东西有个体差异，有的人没事，有的人会有轻微的反应，但如果短时间之内大量接触的话……谁也没法保证会发生什么。”

 

范丞丞和王子异赶到医院的咖啡馆的时候，陈立农比预计中早了很多坐在了那里。王子异以为自己看花了眼，这个意气风发的小职员，好像一夜之间，像是被狂风摧残过的树叶。孤零零地垂着头。

“先说你们的事。”陈立农抹了把脸，强打起精神，恢复了无时无刻不在高度集中精神的状态。

“第二段视频。”范丞丞打开电脑，“发过来了。”

黄明昊好像突然精神就好了许多，不似以往那么颓然惊恐。他安静地坐着，偶尔抬起手撩一下过长的头发，肘窝处的针眼触目惊心，娓娓道来：“不用担心……爸爸妈妈，还有丞丞，我在这里过的很好。之前是我误会了，现在我才知道自己是多么的幸运。世界罕有的双S级基因，只要好好成长便健康得无与伦比……真的谢谢爸妈给了我一个这么好的身体。”

他扬起嘴角笑起来，不像是苦笑，更像是发自内心的。

“我们都应该支持‘新地球’计划。完美的基因，孕育完美的人类，创造出崭新的世界，继承前人所不能承载的文化和历史，这些……都应该属于我们。”

“他怎么跟中邪了似的。”陈立农情绪低沉，没顾忌范丞丞的感受便实话实说。

“……我在很认真地学习呢。有老师教我们学东西。营养师会保证我们充足的养分。”黄明昊的脸上流露出向往，“这里的人都夸我们，说拥有S级及以上基因的人类就是不一样。其他人若是高剂量地接触到‘流感’这种生化武器，根本活不长……而我们，每天暴露在其中，也不会有事。”

陈立农脸色全变了。他盯着屏幕，像是要把那个尖尖脸的小男孩从画面里抠出来。

“他说什么？”他转过头问范丞丞。

“大概就是说，他在参加一个什么‘新地球’计划。”王子异抢先解释，“这个计划会挑选所谓的S级基因及以上的人类来参加，具体内容我们不清楚，但只知道这种人暴露于生化武器中也没有影响。”

“我以为都不会有影响来着。”范丞丞补充，“毕竟我一直都没事。但所谓的‘高剂量’到底是多高……我也说不准。”

“如果是……”陈立农追问，“如果是我们运输的那次，试管破了，的那种剂量呢。”

陈立农的嘴唇苍白而干燥，目露凶光，又像是在求助。

“我不知道……”范丞丞仓惶地回答，“我不知道。是林彦俊的病……？”

“所以要怎么办。”陈立农烦躁极了，“医生的意思是，他不知道，你们也不知道。现在你表弟的意思是，林彦俊不是什么S级，他活该倒霉，是这个意思？”

“别这样。放松一点。”王子异拉住他的手劝他，“医生具体是怎么说的？”

“反正就是留院观察，保守治疗。”陈立农叹了口气，“类似的病例全国各地现在都有发现，大多数是在蓝星人领事区频繁活动过的人群，感染了那种‘流感’……但是林彦俊这样高剂量的接触，医生说，全国罕有。”

“他们疯了。”范丞丞摇摇头，“这玩意对人体有害也能投入使用……”

“大概是觉得利大于弊。”王子异回答他，“毕竟蓝星人的受害者更多。而且，被感染上的人类也是少数。”

“他们不会没有理由给你发这种东西。”陈立农思考了片刻，坚定地说，“一定是有什么筹码。”

“他们非常擅长用这种手段来威胁人，”王子异点点头，“比如彦俊救你的那次……”

他突然噤声。陈立农看着他，只匆匆一眼，像是枯叶焕发新芽一般。

“我想问……”素来没个正经的范丞丞突然换上了一副低声下气的语气，“要什么样的筹码，你才会答应去救我表弟？”

陈立农沉默的样子令范丞丞微微燃起希望的火苗一点点熄灭，良久陈立农才开口：“我觉得……我知道他们要我做什么。也许过不了多久，我就会变成屏幕里那个中邪的人。”

 

收到匿名信息让他“找个无人地方有事详谈”的时候，陈立农并没有太惊讶。他把林彦俊哄睡着了，才偷偷溜到他早就踩过点的走廊。

“你好。”他扶了扶眼镜，面前出现的脸颇是有些熟悉。

“你好，陈先生。我是联邦政府科研部部长，Tyler。”那人自我介绍道，他有着“大人物”们一贯的做派，风度翩翩，器宇轩昂，身价不菲，并且让陈立农烦躁和讨厌。

“我要谈条件。”陈立农开门见山。

“别急，年轻人。”这个鬼佬的普通话不像Walker那么标准，带着做作的腔调，“你就不想知道我们的计划？为了把你拉进来真是煞费苦心……”

“我被冤枉入狱也是计划中的一环吧，”陈立农淡淡地说，“因为你们忌惮起义军的真正实力，用普通方法制裁不了我。”

“我不介意见面之后仔细跟你聊聊，不过现在你提起这件事，只会让我想把Walker那个油头粉面的家伙给弄死。”Tyler的语气也很随意，“想扳倒起义军的想法蒙蔽了他的双眼，你差一点就被枪决了。他就是个没用的蠢货。不过他没有骗过你，他的确在‘新地球’计划之内。”

“让我猜猜——”陈立农带上玩味的笑容，“他负责文化那一块？”

“你真的很聪明。”Tyler赞许，“性感又迷人。”

“过奖了。”陈立农不卑不亢，“我想这不应该叫新地球计划，应该叫，‘蓝星人没有的我们都要有‘计划比较适合。”

Tyler大笑：“你很幽默嘛，没想到你心爱的男朋友在这种危急情况下还能开得出玩笑。”

“别提他。”陈立农敛起笑容。

“好的。”Tyler做了个举手投降的手势，“总之你作为SSS级基因的产物，可真是难得一见……我们不惜一切代价拉你入伙也正在于此。”

“敢问黄明昊是什么级别？”陈立农歪着头，一副很认真的口吻，“跟我出现在同一张名单上，应该也不差吧。”

“双S级。比你还是差一点，不过够了。”Tyler笑着说，“一点点血清就能拿来提取无数有用的东西，包括……对抗‘流感’的药物，什么的。”

“……你们真的无耻透顶。”陈立农变了脸色，咬着牙说。“拿他来威胁我，是么？”

“冷静点年轻人，你男朋友当年为了赎你，表现的可比你好多了。那可真是一段影帝级的表演……结结实实地唬住了Matthew。就是安保部副部长，当时批准你和林彦俊一起去运输病毒的那个人。不知道是幸运还是不幸，如果没有他，你恐怕已经吃枪子儿了。不过你毕竟是SSS级基因持有者，对抗小小病毒完全不在话下，还能安全无虞地回来呢。”

“所以你们明知道林彦俊他不是什么S级基因，却还要命令他去做这么危险的事……”陈立农声音颤抖，“利用我来威胁他，然后利用他来威胁我……你们坏透了。”

“听我说，‘流感’绝对不是唯一的胜算。被我们从基因库中层层筛选组织成的‘新地球’，才是这场战争取胜的关键。”Tyler不慌不忙地解释，“战争的胜利总要伴随着流血牺牲，在你看来捧到心尖上的人，与我而言不过是普通基因的产物，发挥他最大的价值就是对他的恩典。”

“胡扯！你们这样和法西斯有区别吗？”陈立农愤恨地骂道，“先是Walker，然后是你，都搬出一些故弄玄虚的理论来吓唬我。有用吗？你们研发的生化武器，杀了蓝星人也杀了地球人！”

“但是S级基因就不会被感染。我们与纳粹不同的是……他们的人种高贵论是胡编乱造，而我们有浩如烟海的科学根据。”Tyler不为所动，“况且你现在没有别的选择。”

陈立农知道，刀子总会往软肋上戳。

“你心爱的林警官，缠绵病榻，束手无策。而你来参加我们的‘新地球’，我向你承诺，我们会优先研发对抗‘流感’的药物。需要的不过是你，以及其他‘新地球’参与者的的一点血清而已。你除了相信我们，你别无选择。”

“我有那么重要？”陈立农苦笑，“重要到你们不惜三番五次来算计我？”

“我掂量了一下……我猜你在我们心中的分量，不比在林彦俊心中少吧。当然，我不是那个意思。”Tyler微笑道，“还记得你当初为什么要加入起义军吗？为了对抗蓝星人。现在是绝佳的机会。”

“上到家国大业，下到儿女情长，你简直不给我反驳的机会。”陈立农冷冷地说，“那既然我是什么SSS级，你也应该知道，我不是好惹的人。如果你们骗我……不要想什么新地球了，旧地球我也会想办法把它化为灰烬的。”

“知道了，小阿基米德。”Tyler知道陈立农已经松口了，喜悦之情溢于言表。

 

 

“怎么醒了？”陈立农回到病房，床上躺着的人正直勾勾地看着他。

“因为你不见了。”林彦俊回答。

“我去抽了根烟。”陈立农胡诌。

“你还会抽烟？”

“偶尔嘛……快点睡觉啦。”陈立农蹲在床前，拍了拍他的脑袋。

“我是不是快死了。”林彦俊问，神色很平静。

“瞎说什么啦你。”陈立农握着他的手，“我们要活到200岁。”

他伸出手，抚摸林彦俊难得笑起来的脸。他突然有了一种冲动。他们上次做爱还是在“婵娟”里，那时他随口说下次要该我哦，林彦俊也随口附和他好啊好啊。

他现在就想要这个“下次”。如果不是现在，可能就再也没有了。

“我想做……你上次答应我的。就现在。摄像头被我盖住了。”陈立农在他耳边说。

“真的吗。”林彦俊微微一愣，问他。

“嗯。”

“好。”林彦俊拉着他的手，让他倒在自己身上。

你怎么能这样呢。他心酸地想，就算是此时此刻他命令林彦俊，把心挖出来给他，林彦俊大概也只会轻轻地问，真的吗。然后说，好。

他解开他的睡衣，探进他单薄的身体，肋骨瘦的凸出，皮肤滚烫，衬托着落下去的吻也是冰凉的。就算是再怎么耐心地做好前戏，真正进入的时候依然感受到身下的人在颤抖。一定很不舒服吧，陈立农心酸地想，爱怜地吻他的额头。

他们应该在一个更舒适，更放松的场合做这些事的，就像那晚在“婵娟”里一样。也许床很窄，东西也准备的不尽齐全，可是他们总是愿意取悦对方。谁来负责什么角色，要用什么体位，要达到什么力度，他们总是心有灵犀。这件事只是在他们平淡而甜蜜的生活里最微不足道的一件。他想他应该开心的。他一直都心心念念地全盘占有这个人，终于在今天达成了夙愿。可是现在，在这张医院的床上，被消毒水的气味和监控仪的声音环绕着，陈立农只觉得难过。

“你有没有哪里不舒服？”问出来陈立农自己都觉得好笑，是他先要求的，现在又在假惺惺。

“我没事。”林彦俊看着他，对他笑了一下。

“我会让你爽的。”陈立农摸索到身下的人因为疼痛而疲软的性器，试着帮他抚慰。

“没关系……”林彦俊微微抬起上半身，凑到他面前，“亲亲我。”

陈立农从来没有这么想要崩溃过，又是这么一个不许他崩溃的关头。他闭起眼睛吻他，拼命忍住想要掉下来的泪。如果他再自私一点，他真的很想就此带着林彦俊远走高飞，哪怕很快这个人吃饭、穿衣服、上厕所都不能自己来，他也会尽心伺候他直到死去。这样他们起码还有几个月可以朝夕相处的时间，而不是过了今晚，他就可能再也看不到他的脸。

他最喜欢的人。那双眼动人，笑声更迷人。

“动一下。”林彦俊哑着嗓子催促他，唤醒他的一点神志。

他抛开那些惆怅的念头，发了狠劲往里顶，不算宽大的病床被他折腾出响声。借着窗外路灯的光他看清那个人熟悉的轮廓，闭着眼睛急促地呼吸，像是忍受又像是享受。他要记住这种感觉，高热的甬道舔舐着他的欲望。“你好性感。”他忍不住夸他，得到的回答只有难耐的喘息声。

没人见过英俊潇洒的林警官这个样子。陈立农用细密的吻描绘他的脸，他的大眼睛，他高挺的鼻梁，他软软的嘴唇，他总是干干净净的下巴颏。他记了千百次，从他入职聚会唱歌的侧影，到Campus暧昧的灯光下，到婵娟的休息舱里，到他们各自的家，到现在。

这么好的人，值得好好地活着。值得做尽世间一切快乐的事，哪怕不是和我。

再激动人心的性爱也有结束的那一刻，况且陈立农并不忍心折磨他太久。他从他身体里撤出来，林彦俊却依然紧紧地搂住他的脖子。

“别离开我。”

他们那么默契，总是什么都知道的，就算不知道，也能猜得出来。

陈立农觉得自己不能再骗他一次了。他迅速从床上起来，穿好衣服，动作一气呵成。他不敢看床上那个人的脸，生着重病的人，被自己好一番折腾，现在本应该细心地照顾他。他知道他只要再回头一次，就会冲过去紧紧地抱着他哭着说我永远都不会走的。

陈立农靠在电梯里，像是被抽干了力气。

他已经做好了所有的准备，但如果，如果林彦俊还是没能好起来，他发誓，他会要整个联邦政府，整颗蓝星，都来为他心爱的人陪葬。


End file.
